The present invention refers to an actuating device for tiltable ejectors of fruit or the like provided as a unit in conveyor carts integrated into electronic classifiers.
Up to the present, these types of ejectors have been known to be actuated by a respectively lifting-ejector formed by a guided vertical shaft. The shaft is moved upwardly by a solenoid and controls, by pushing, the angular movement of the corresponding ejector member. The member is articulated on the cart, and consequently the overturning of the fruit, supported and retained elastically over said member, occurs toward a collection medium.